dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Molly Carpenter
Margaret Katherine Amanda CarpenterProven Guilty, ch. 10, called Molly, was a human wizard, now the Lady of the Winter Court of the Sidhe; she is the daughter of Michael and Charity Carpenter. Molly first appeared in Death Masks. She is first mentioned as Michael's eldest daughter in Grave Peril. Biography Molly is the first child of Michael and Charity Carpenter.Grave Peril, ch. 21. Molly is only mentioned as the eldest daughter, not by name. During Death Masks, Molly is fourteen years old.Death Masks, ch. 15 By this time she developes a rather Goth scene look in clothes, piercings, and make-up when not at home, but changed back to conservative clothes in the treehouse before going home. Molly first manifested her magical power about two years before the events of Proven Guilty, when she instinctually created a veil. After coming home from school she had entered the house while still wearing her Goth clothes, confident her mother was out. When Charity, who had stayed home sick, happened onto her in the living room, Molly, in a panic, unconsciously veiled herself. Shocked to discover her mother did not acknowledge her, she went to her room to change her clothes, now aware that she might have magical talent.Proven Guilty, ch. 41: "I walked home from school one day about two years ago and it was raining, so I ran straight inside. It was errands day, and I thought Mom was gone." "Ah," I said. "Let me guess. You were still wearing the Gothy McGoth outfit instead of what your mom saw you leave the house in. "Her cheeks flushed pink. "Yes. Only she wasn't running errands. Gran had borrowed the van and taken the little ones to get haircuts because Mom was sick. I was in the living room and I hadn't changed back. All I wanted was to sink into the floor so she wouldn't see me." ... "I closed my eyes. Mom came in. She sat down on the couch and turned on the TV, and never said a word. I opened my eyes and she was sitting there, three feet away, and hadn't even seen me. I walked out really quietly, and she never even glanced at me. I mean, at first I thought she'd gone crazy or into denial or something. But she really hadn't seen me. So I snuck back to my room, changed clothes, and she was none the wiser." Molly was arrested for possession of marijuana and ecstasy, which she was caught holding during a police raid at a party, and sentenced to community service. Her father thought her apparent repentance was enough, but her mother insisted on further actions and restrictions. In the spring before Proven Guilty the familial situation escalated, resulting in Molly leaving home and dropping out of school. Personality Molly is a balance of selfish and unselfish character traits. She is a loving daughter and big sister, and a hard-working, well-organized apprentice to Harry. She also has a tendency to ignore or manipulate limits she does not agree with - from her school clothing in Grave Peril, to her friends' free will in Proven Guilty , to Harry's own dictates in White Night and beyond. According to Harry's discussion of mind-control and its effects on both the user and the used in Proven Guilty Molly's personality may have been permenantly damaged by her actions in that book. Harry nicknames her "grasshopper" (Kung-Fu TV show reference) or "padawan" (Star Wars), both references to her promising apprentice status. But even after coming under the Doom of Damocles she has on at least one occasion (Turn Coat) used 'tiny bits' of Black Magic when she thinks it could quickly help the situation, despite the threat this poses to both her and Harry's life. Her judgement is suspect; she's still unaware of her own limitations and hotheaded, occasionally putting herself in danger she can't handle. She unwisely volunteers to come to Chichén Itzá, despite her unsuitability for combat. Molly has a serious crush on Harry and has hit on him (without success) a few times, and has soulgazed Thomas Raith, expressing a great deal of empathy for his inner pain.Proven Guilty, ch. 47 Abilities Compared to those of her mentor Harry Dresden, Molly's magical abilities are more sensitive, finely tuned and delicate, though less powerful,White Night, ch. 3: "She’s not as strong as me, but she’s got a gift for the more subtle magic. Especially mental and emotional stuff." allowing her to easily perform many fine magical tasks, such as illusions and veils,Small Favor, ch. 1: "The grasshopperMolly might not be able to put up a decent shield, but she could do veils like they were going out of style ...." while making much more difficult for her to perform combat magic, due to her lesser brute magical strength and greater sensitivity to magical (and emotional) energies.Small Favor, ch. 40 In Small Favor, it's mentioned that Molly is extraordinarily sensitive when it comes to various magical energies. It's what makes her so good at: psychomancy and neuromancy.Small Favor, ch. 40 Unlike her mother Charity, Molly has been noted to possess very poor cooking skills; though she is very good at making coffee.Small Favor, ch. 35: "It turns out that Molly wasn't her mother's daughter in that respect. Charity was like the MacGyver of the kitchen. She could whip up a five-course meal for twelve from an egg, two spaghetti noodles, some household chemicals, and a stick of chewing gum. Molly... Molly once burned my egg. My boiled egg. I don't know how. She could, however, make a mean cup of coffee." After training under Lea, she has become capable of shielding, adept at using illusions, and tricking enemies into killing each other. Molly also has a sleeping spell that can safely incapacitate several people at once.Ghost Story, ch. 21-22 After she put a dozen or so Big Hoods to sleep way too easily—with neru—Harry thought that what she had done was hard and something to be expected only from a White Council wizard.Ghost Story, ch. 46 Spells As of Changes, Molly has at least one named spell, Hireki, which is used to reveal anyone under a veil. She is also able to cast what she calls her "one woman rave," a display of dazzling light and sound. In "Ghost Story" she reveals a few more. Magical strength *Veils *Verisimilomancy *Psychomancy *Holomancy *Neuromancy Small Favor, ch. 40 In the series ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, after attempting to help cure her friends, Rosanna Marcella and Nelson Lenhardt, of their addiction to drugs through magic,Proven Guilty, ch. 32 Molly was found guilty of breaking one of the Seven Laws of Magic by the White Council in Proven Guilty. Harry Dresden spoke in her defense and pleaded for her to be sentenced to the Doom of Damocles instead of a capital execution, accepting her as his apprentice, and both were placed under the Doom with Dresden being held responsible for the future actions of his new apprentice.Proven Guilty, ch. 45-47 ''Small Favor'' ''Turn Coat'' ''Changes'' ''Ghost Story'' In Ghost Story, six months after the fall of the Red Court, Molly is in her mid-twenties and has become jaded and cynical, and perhaps a bit insane.Ghost Story, ch. 9 She is potentially an official warlock and is currently wanted by the Wardens because, with Harry gone, the Doom of Damocles falls and her death sentence becomes reactivated from her trial. Molly acts as the Ragged Lady in the hope of keeping Chicago safe by creating a reputation similar to the one that Harry once had—to make the bad guys think there was a White Council wizard still in the City. The other members of the Chicago Alliance have tried to have an intervention for her, but she used her illusions on them and have most of them too frightened to even be in the same room as her.Ghost Story, ch. 10 She became the "Ragged Lady" under Lea's training,"Ghost Story, ch. 21 occasionally switching places with Lea.Ghost Story, ch. 23 Molly used illusions to trick a Fomor Servitor—who had kidnapped a little girl, and a corrupt cop—that the Servitor paid off in gold to look the other way, into killing each other.Ghost Story, ch. 23 Two child ghosts brought Molly to Harry by the Big Hoods and Corpsetaker's hideout. He needed her to open a way for him and the ghost army. She reacted strongly when Harry said: "You're one hell of a woman, Molly."Ghost Story, ch. 41 Corpsetaker and Molly soulgaze and do mind battle—Molly's complex mental defneses resemble the the Enterprise star ship.Ghost Story, ch. 48 and 49 Harry followed Corpsetaker into Molly's mind. Just before the battle was about to end, Harry sent out an SOS and then reclaimed his memory of who really ordered his murder and realized how that damaged Molly.Ghost Story, ch. 49 Uriel showed Harry how Mortimer helped free Molly of Corpsetaker.Ghost Story, ch. 50 ''Cold Days'' {1↨Main|Cold Days}} In Cold Days, Molly has begun to get her life back together. By this time, she's a full-fledged adult and, Harry notes, as capable as any White Council member (though renegade). She has also confirmed that she's still in love with Harry. Following the death of Maeve, Molly has become the new Winter Lady. Category:Proven Guilty Category:Small Favor Category:Turn Coat Category:Changes Category:Ghost Story References See also *Michael Carpenter *Charity Carpenter *Carpenter family *Ragged Lady *Leanansidhe *Mouse *Thomas Raith *Morgan *Vince Graver *Anastasia Luccio *Karrin Murphy *Chicago Alliance *Rosanna Marcella *Nelson Lenhardt *Merlin *Jaguar Warriors *List of Molly Carpenter’s spells *Veil *Psychomancy *Warlock *Doom of Damocles *Carpenter home *Arctis Tor *SplatterCon!!! *Harry Dresden's Lab *Harry Dresden's apartment *White Council headquarters in Edinburgh *White Council *Demonreach *Chichen Itza *Water Beetle *Blue Beetle The Nine that go the Chichén Itzá *Harry Dresden *Karrin Murphy *Sanya *Thomas Raith *Molly Carpenter *Mouse *Susan Rodriguez *Martin *Leanansidhe External References *Kung Fu (TV series) - Wikipedia *"Kung Fu": Frequently Asked Questions: "why is Caine called Grasshopper" *Pilot (1972) - Quotes - IMDb *Padawan - Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Wiki *Padawan - Star Wars Glossary - What is a Padawan Category:Recurring characters Category:Wizards